


Just What I Needed

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Gabriel, Bottom!Sam, Double Penetration, Established poly, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Grace Kink, Grace and Magic aided sex, Grace use, Hand Jobs, Implied dominant Sam, Kinda, Long Distance Sex, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Top!Christa, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, implied Dominant Christa, implied Submissive Gabriel, teasing with Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Sam has been off on a hunt for too long and needs his Mates; Christa and Gabriel surprise him with a creative solution.
Relationships: Background Destiel - Relationship, Gabriel/Christa(OFC), Gabriel/OFC, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam/Christa(OFC), Sam/Christa(OFC)/Gabriel
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Gabriel Bingo, Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Fluff Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SupernaturalRarePairBigBangChallenge2020





	Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> squares filled: sexual frustration (kink), poly fic (fluff), grace kink (h&h), grace use (gabriel), long distance (poly)

Sam was at the end of his rope. The hunt he was in the middle of had dragged on days longer than either he or Dean had anticipated, the last stragglers of the vamp nest they had all but finished off eluding them still. He missed Christa and Gabriel, knew that Dean wished he could get back to Castiel. It was never great, being this far from their soulmates for this long. His soul ached, and more than that, it was getting harder and harder to keep his mind on the case and off his libido. Each night he could feel them, his cock perking up as they made love to each other, their connection faint, but still he could feel Christa's arousal, Gabriel's Grace pushing her over the edge before he stilled within her. He felt the euphoric joy that crested over them as they came together, heard the call of his name in his mind. Fuck, he needed them.

Dean sped down the dark highway, closing in on the next crappy motel for the night before the sun came up. They had arrived in town just as the sun had set, their latest attempt at tracking down the munchers getting them close enough to take out one of the small group before the rest managed to hightail it out of there. A few minutes before they arrived at the motel, Sam had gotten a text from Christa, telling him to get a separate room for the night. His curiosity was piqued, even more so when he felt Gabriel in his mind, the Archangel ramping up their connection just enough that he could feel phantom fingers trailing over his cock.

By the time Dean pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine, Sam had to adjust himself before climbing out of the Impala. He explained the situation to Dean and suggested he try and reach out to Castiel too, knowing they both needed their Mates; getting a bit of their pent up needs out of their systems could help speed this hunt along, clear heads and all that. He grabbed his stuff while Dean got them a couple rooms, far enough away from each other that neither would risk being scarred by what transpired.

He caught the key Dean tossed at him, walked down to his room and opened the door. He set his duffle down on the bed and typed out a text to Christa to let her know he was alone. As he waited for a reply, he drew the curtains closed, blocking out as much light as he could as the sun began to rise outside. He knew he should be heading straight to sleep, they needed to get back on the road well before dusk, but the teasing touch that kept his cock at half-mast was too much to ignore. He needed them, needed whatever relief they could provide over the distance between them.

His phone chirped, Christa texting back, telling him to start a video call on his laptop, and to be naked before they answered. Groaning softly, he quickly shed his clothes before pulling out his laptop and settling on the bed. He logged in, opened the app, pulled up his contacts, found her name and clicked call. He felt a teasing squeeze on his cock just as the call connected, his grunt of pleasure turning into a moan as they popped up on the screen in front of him.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ”, Sam whispered at the sight.

Christa's laptop was set up so that he could see the entire length of them, his Mates laid out on their bed; Christa looked over at him, her lips tugged into a huge grin. Her head rested on Gabriel's thigh, her hand slowly pumping over his hard cock as she addressed Sam.

“Heya, Sammy. Glad you could join us, I've been teasing Gabe here for so long, I was worried he'd fall apart before you got here.”

Sam sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as Gabriel let out a lewd groan of agreement. He adjusted his laptop, moving it from where it rested on his chest to the bedside table, angling it so that they could see all of him. His cock throbbed and he trailed a hand down to wrap around it, his thumb swirling around the tip to spread the bead of pre-come that already pearled there.

“Fuck, Chri, Gabe. Missed you guys so much.” Sam breathed out a heavy sigh as he watched Gabriel buck up into Christa's hand, the Archangel's back arching briefly before he turned to face him. “Looks like she's really putting you through the wringer, sweet Angel. That talented little hand feel good?”

“Shit, yeah.” Gabriel groaned, Christa chuckling as she squeezed him tighter. “Just wish you were here too, Sugar. Miss that thick cock splitting me open. How, oh fuck, how much longer, d'you think, till you get back?”

“Hopefully we'll be back before the week's out. These, mmm...” Sam felt Gabriel's Grace swirl over his balls and spread his legs wider on instinct, his tight hole suddenly aching, clenching around nothing. “ _ Tease _ . These bloodsuckers keep ending up a step ahead of us, but I think we're finally catching up. Fuck, Gabriel. Feels good.”

“Mmm, our good little Angel was hoping he could reach you through all the miles between us. Good to know it worked.” Christa chuckled and Sam let out a soft grunt as he felt her through the bond, the ghostly whisper of her finger sliding over his perineum to circle the tight ring of muscle. “Oh, and we also cooked up a neat little spell for tonight too.”

Sam watched through half-lidded eyes as Christa released Gabriel's leaking cock and reached over the side of the bed, the sound of their toy box clicking open. His eyes trailed over the expanse of naked skin exposed to him as she rummaged around out of sight, his gaze lingering on the perfect curve of her ass before she popped back up, her mouth split into a wide grin. In one hand, she held up the thick, purple, double-ended strap-on they kept for special occasions, a glass vial of viscous bright blue liquid in the other. His eyebrow quirked up in curiosity as she set the dildo and harness on the bed and pulled the stopper from the vial, letting a drop fall onto her fingers. Setting the vial aside, she settled between Gabriel's legs again, nudging them further open and rubbing the lube-like liquid between her fingers before they disappeared under the Archangel's ass.

“Oh, shit!” Sam's voice hitched, hips bucking against a phantom sensation against his rim, no doubt the same coolness that caused Gabriel to moan under Christa's ministrations. He felt her fingers circling, stronger, more real than before, as if she were really there with him. “What, fuck, what is that stuff?”

“It's just a little solution we made with a handy recipe from one of the spell books down in the dungeon, ramped up with a few drops of Gabe's Grace to connect us. Now, whatever I do to him, it'll be like I'm right there doing it to you, too.”

“Shit, oh, fuck Chri. Feels good, baby girl.” Sam bucked down on the invisible fingers slicking up his hole, his head falling back to his pillow as he watched Christa begin to work Gabriel open. “Fuck, Gabe, how did we get so lucky, having such a perfect, beautiful Mate?”

“Must'a done something right, that's for sure. Oh, shit, Christa”, Gabriel moaned and bent his legs to provide better access as her fingers tested the ring of muscle, the Grace-powered mixture aiding the way as she slid two digits into his clenching hole. He reached for the vial and poured a drop of the lube onto his aching cock, Sam's breath releasing on a hiss as he felt him spread the liquid around his cock, effectively stroking them both. “Fuck Sugar, yeah, just like that. Mm, fuck Chri.”

“You like that, baby, Sam?” Christa pumped her fingers into Gabriel's ass, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she looked between the celestial below her and the hunter onscreen, her own arousal ramping higher as she took her time working them open. “Shit, love how beautiful the two of you are like this, so needy. I can feel you, Sam, that tight little hole, clenching around my fingers. And look at that cock, absolutely dripping for us. Fuck, wish you were here, wanna feel you in me so bad.”

“Oh, Jesus, Chri, love when you talk like that. Fuck, more, baby,” Sam thrust down, his aching hole clenching around nothing, cock throbbing as it curved up to his stomach, pre-come steadily dripping from the tip. Christa hummed and slid in a third finger, pumping deep and crooking as they rubbed over Gabriel's prostate; both men keened at the feeling as she teased the bundle of nerves. “Shit, oh, yeah. Fuck. 'M ready, Christa, please, fuck.”

“What he said, Sugar, c'mon, Chri, fuck us. Wanna feel that thick cock...” Gabriel bucked up hard into his hand, the feeling traveling to Sam's own aching cock, pulling a low growl from his lips. “Come on, sweetheart, make us come, then we can return the favor.”

Christa moaned softly, feeling her slick dampening her thighs as she pressed them tight, seeking friction against the desire coursing through her and through the bond from her soulmates.

“Shit, at this rate, gonna end up coming before that cock is even in me. I can feel how bad you both want it, fuck.”

Sam hummed, his hand tweaking his own nipple, focusing the feeling through the bond, deciding to turn the tables a bit to urge Christa into action. She cried out, her head falling back against her shoulders as she arched into the phantom touch.

“Fuck, Sammy. You should feel how wet I am for you, both of you.”

“Well then, maybe you should get a move on, Chri.” Sam grunted, his voice thick with lust. Christa shivered at the tone, his need resonating through the bond, and she eased her fingers from Gabriel's slick hole. “Fuck, c'mon. Give it to us good, baby girl. As it is, I'm already thinking about turning that pretty ass of yours a nice shade of red the second I get home, pay you back for all this trouble you're puttin' me through. But if you make us come real good, I might take mercy on you and simply fuck that tight hole instead, while Gabe takes that sweet little cunt. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Chri?”

“Oh. Oh, fuck, yes.”

Gabriel chuckled darkly as he felt her desire rise at the images Sam sent them, his cock throbbing at the thought of the two of them fucking her hard. He flipped over onto his stomach as Christa picked up the harness and lubed up the dildo, his hands and knees braced against the mattress, his ass pushed up high, submissive.

“C'mon, cupcake, lemme feel that big cock splitting me open.”

Christa slid the harness on, focusing her pleasure through the bond as she slicked one end of the fake cock through her dripping folds before sliding it into her aching core. She moaned lewdly as she felt the cock stretch her wet cunt, her two Mates whining in response as they felt her reaction. She clenched around it once before focusing on them again.

Sliding up against Gabriel's ass, she notched the blunt tip at the rim of his loosened hole, pushing it gently past the ring of muscle. One hand gripped at his hip, nails digging into flesh, the other soothing down the bent slope of his back as she eased the cock into him, her teeth biting into her lip as Gabriel groaned at the feeling of it filling him up.

Sam felt his hole stretch, felt the impossible fullness though there was nothing in him. He took his cock in hand, thrusting into his fist slowly as he felt Christa bottom out inside them. He watched them as she canted her hips back, felt the drag of the invisible cock through his aching hole.

“Fuck, Chri, feels so good. Been so long since I've felt you fuck me, baby girl.” Sam pumped his hand over his leaking cock as Christa snapped her hips forward, dragging a low groan from his throat and a keening moan from Gabriel's lips. “Shit, baby. That's it, always fuck us so good.”

“Oh, Sam, Gabriel, you feel so fucking good.” Christa gripped at Gabriel's hip tighter, feeling their pleasure, her walls clenching around the cock inside her as she fucked into the Archangel's ass. She looked over at the laptop, the coil inside her winding tighter as she watched him buck his hips up into his fist and back down, meeting the thrust of the phantom cock splitting him open. “So beautiful, both of you, the way you take my cock so well. Fuck, I'm close.”

“Shit, Sugar, me too. Gonna make me come so hard, Chri, your thick cock fucking me like this, fuck, sweetheart.” Gabriel rocked back on Christa's cock, leaning on one elbow so he could reach a hand to his throbbing cock. “Fuck, harder, Christa, please, wanna come.”

“Such good Mates,” Christa moaned, her pace quickening as she felt both Sam and Gabriel teetering on the edge of their orgasms, the thick cock stretching her cunt hitting that sweet spot as her angle changed. Sam keened as her cock rubbed over his prostate, a loud roar falling Gabriel's lips as he came onto the sheets beneath him, Christa fucking him through it, prolonging it. “Good boy, Gabriel. My sweet Angel. C'mon, Sammy, lemme feel you come for me. Be a good Mate, wanna see you come for me. Fuck, come, Sam.”

“Shit, yes, Mate, my beautiful Huntress. Fuck, so good,” Sam stripped his hand over his cock, watching Christa as she continued to thrust into Gabriel, the Archangel's hips pushing back faster to meet her, the two of them working to drag him over the edge. “So close, Chri, Gabe, my Mates, so close. Gonna come, Christa. Please, oh fuck, please, come with me.”

“Now, Sam. I'm right there, need to feel you.”

Sam clenched around the invisible cock as it brushed over his prostate once more, his muscles tensing as ropes of cum spurted over his hand, landing hot and thick on his chest. He let the waves of his climax wash over him, focused it through the bond to pull Christa with him.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , yes. So good, baby girl.”

“Sam! Ah, shit, Sam, Gabe, yes, fuck,” Christa stilled as she felt the coil snap, her orgasm rocking through her core. Gabriel still rocked back against the cock in his ass, letting his Mates feel the spasms of pleasure that buzzed through him, watching Sam's face as he rode it out. Christa's hands gripped his hips tight to keep herself upright, the force of their combined orgasms leaving her panting. “Oh, shit. Love you, Sam, Gabriel, my perfect Mates.”

As the final tremors ran through her, Christa eased herself out of Gabriel, the Archangel helping her out of the harness as her quivering legs threatened to give out on her. He tossed the dildo aside and laid her down on the bed, snuggling up behind her as she looked over at the laptop. His hand stroked soothingly along her side, his Grace reaching across the miles to do the same for Sam as he smiled back at them, a sleepy and sated look falling over his features.

“Mm, love you too, Christa.” Sam turned onto his side to face them, blowing them a kiss. “And I love you, Gabriel. My wonderful Angel and Huntress. Always know just how to take care of me, don't you?”

“What kind of Mates would we be if we didn't all take care of each other, Sammy? You'd do the same for either of us,  _ have _ done the same for us. It's what we do.” Gabriel wrapped his arm around Christa's stomach as he spoke, feeling her falling gently asleep in his embrace. “Now, get yourself some rest, Sam. The sooner you finish this hunt, the sooner you're back here with us. I believe you promised our little Huntress here a good time for all upon your return?”

Sam chuckled lightly, shaking his head at his insatiable Soulmate. Gabriel winked at him and snapped his fingers, ending the video call. Sam reached over and shut his laptop, only taking the time to pull his boxers on before crawling under the sheets and falling asleep, his mind clearer now that his libido wasn't front and center, his body relaxed and content. As his eyes fell shut, he felt Gabriel press a kiss to his forehead, his lips tugging into a grin as he drifted off into unconsciousness.


End file.
